Lonely Hearts
by equalsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: Love letters between Claudia and Digger (cont. with the characters from my fic New in the Neighborhood, tho not necessary to read that to enjoy this.)


It took Claudia a little while to decipher Digger's handwriting at first. She didn't expect he'd reply often and once she did finally receive a response, she was ecstatic. It was a scan of note paper which he had scribbled wildly across in sharpie, paying no mind to the horizontal blue lines. Once she had finally worked out what the letter said she couldn't help but blush. He was no poet laureate, but she'd be lying if she said didn't have a physical response to his words, 'I can't sleep at night. All I think about is your tight cunt around me cock, shocking and squeezing me as you cum.'

Claudia had also been having trouble sleeping, staying up thinking about him at all hours of the night. The evening before she laid awake on her mattress, staring at the opening above her bed, remembering how he'd try to sneak up on her. It was more than obvious whenever Digger was on the roof, his heavy footsteps shaking the tin sheeting as he stomped across it. Even if she had been asleep, by the time he peeked over the edge she'd be awake enough to know what he was planning. She would pull her arms in close, lying still in the center of the bed, aware of what he was going to do and humoring him anyway.

With a growl he'd jump forward, his arms and legs outstretched like a spider dropping from above. He'd catch himself against the bed on either side of Claudia, preventing himself from crashing into her. He would then lean forward and kiss the side of her face. This wasn't some sweet, chaste peck on her cheek, no he had this way of kissing, just barely licking before nipping at her skin. Claudia giggled, feeling an excited energy rush through her at his touch. A small shock connected with his gold tooth as he pulled away leaning back on his haunches over her.

"Wan'ta see what I found?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure, ok," Claudia replied with a smile, sitting up as Digger climbed off the bed and headed to the door. Undoing the bolts, he swung it open and grabbed something from the stairs.

"Check this out," he announced revealing a large, silver rectangular box, "I used ta have one just like this when I was little, best birthday gift I eva' got. This one's busted but I thought maybe yeh can fix it?" he explained, placing the boombox on the bed in front of her. Claudia had never seen an old school ghetto blaster like this before, it looked straight out of a Spike Lee joint. She could tell by looking at the exterior that it was in good shape, though scuffed up, and as she took it in her hands she sent a small pulse, feeling the dead ends of the dislodged and broken wires inside.

"Yeah I should be able to fix this no problem," she replied with a nod as she looked up at him, "It might take me a little while, do you want to watch the end of the movie we started last night while I work?"

"What one was it?" he asked furrowing his brow. Claudia wasn't surprised, he usually got bored with the movies and entertained himself with her instead, which is why they so rarely finished a film in one sitting.

"Eyes Without a Face," she replied as his hand absently drifted her her upper thigh, "It was the French one about the crazy plastic surgeon and his daughter in the creepy blank mask."

"Oh yeah," he said trying to sound like he actually remembered as his thumb drew lazy circles along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Claudia chuckled, reading him easily.

"Don't worry," she replied leaning forward, connecting her lips with his, "It won't take long, just be patient," Claudia smiled as she pulled back.

"I don' know tha' word," he growled in a low voice, his eyes trained on her mouth. She couldn't help but bite her lip, watching for his response. Digger's fingers tightened around her leg but she swatted his hand away, gathering the old boombox and moving over to her work station.

Digger sat back with an annoyed sigh, leaning into the pillows while the tv screen clicked on as Claudia walked by, continuing from where they'd stopped last night. She could feel his eyes on her and not the film as she started to work on dismantling the electronic.

So, maybe she swayed her hips a little bit more as she moved, but she had never enjoyed attention like this before. Digger loved everything she did and this just made her want to do more for him. Claudia looked over her shoulder eyeing him coyly, noticing he had already settled into his common repose with one arm resting behind his head, and his other hand tucked just under the waistband of his jeans as he watched her.

Just the thought of how he'd look at her still made Claudia's knees shake. She'd try to remain still, standing at the small workstation attempting to focus on soldering wires, though she couldn't help but squeeze her knees together as she stood, knowing he was studying her with a hungry stare.

Now that Digger was gone Claudia had no release, she'd tried a hundred times but her fingers could never feel like him. Eagerly she typed her reply, letting out her stream of consciousness into the text file, saying how much she wanted him.

'I was thinking about the time you found the old boombox,' Claudia's letter began. Digger had no problem with recalling that day. It was back in their wonderful but short time together. Where they had nothing to do but each other. He groaned as he read through the print out the guards had given him of Claudia's most recent email. He had stock piled each of her messages, saving every sheet of paper they gave him. Once she had tried to send him a picture of herself, but the image file had got corrupted in transit. Still he stared at the distorted and glitched shot of her everyday.

He closed his eyes as his head rolled back, thinking of how she would walk across the room shaking her hips, knowing his eyes were trained on the black knickers that covered her ass. He slid his hand down his abdomen and under the elastic band of his boxers, wrapping his fingers around his half formed erection. He tried to imagine it was her small, soft, static touch rather than his own callouses scraping against him as he slowly stroked himself.

Digger could picture Claudia perfectly in his mind, watching the way she stood, acting like she was ignoring him, but he could see the way she would cross her legs, tensing her thighs and he knew she was thinking of him. Digger enjoyed lounging, seeing the affect that just the thought of him had on her. He tried to wait but he was never known for his patience.

Pushing himself up from the mattress, Digger crossed the room in a few simple strides, quickly finding himself close behind her. He slid his hands along Claudia's hips, pulling her against him before he let his fingers snake up her abdomen and underneath her shirt while leaning forward, allowing his warm breath to dance across the shell of her ear. He could feel her breathing hitch as his fingertips skimmed over her breast. Grinning to himself, Digger pinched her nipples, reveling in the way her hips pushed back against him in response, causing his pants to grow tighter as his dick twitched.

"Are you," Claudia began in a breathy voice, "Are you really fondling me while I have hot soldering tools in my hands?" She chided in a wanton tone that did not match her statement. Digger did not respond with words, instead he rolled the sensitive peaks of her breast between his fingertips as he buried his face in the corner of her shoulder and neck, letting his chops tickle her skin as he nipped at her pulse point. Claudia dropped what she was doing and placed her hands flat on the desk, letting out a deep groan as she grinded her ass against him, obviously enjoying his attention.

This was what got him excited, he could tell that she wanted him and was putty in his hands. She'd let him doing anything and he was ready to try. She giggled playfully as he easily lifted her form, carrying her back to the bed. He watched as she bounced on the bed sheets, laughing after he threw her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a impish voice as she looked at him through her eyelashes. Again Digger chose to respond with actions instead of words. Diving forward he buried his face between her legs, pressing his tongue flat against her folds though her underwear. He could already taste her juices seeping through the cotton as Claudia threw her head back with a loud, surprised moan.

He could feel her hand raking through the hair on top of his head as he pulled back, taking a moment to remove her knickers. Eagerly he pushed his mouth back between her thighs, kissing and pulling on her clit as he teased her hole with his fingers.

Digger's ministrations were sloppy and chaotic, doing literally anything he could to make her moan louder. Gauging himself by the sound her panting breaths, he pumped two fingers inside her as his tongue continued to circle her clit. He could feel the small shocks along his digits growing stronger as he curled his fingers, knowing she was getting closer to letting go.

Claudia was also aware of her oncoming orgasm, the tension beneath her belly becoming close to unbearable. In her absent minded state she managed to yank at the curls on the crown of his head hard enough that he backed up for a second, "Stop, stop," she gasped, clutching his hair.

"What's wrong?" Digger asked, confused for a moment as he studied her, watching her chest rise and fall as she took deep uneven breaths.

"Nothing," she started, as he eyed her, "Please," she panted, watching the smirk slowly crawl across his face, "Please, just fuck me," Claudia begged and Digger was more than happy to oblige. He shed his clothes as fast as he could as she watched him, letting her hands drift to her tits, continuing to play her nipples as he fumbled with his belt buckle.

"Fuck," Digger hissed as finally managed to kick off his jeans and climb on top of her. He pressed his hips against hers, letting his erection stroke against her clit as he captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. His lips were still slick with her juices as she returned his affections, snaking her hands under his arms to scratch at his shoulder blades.

"Please," she whined and Digger finally gave in. With a single thrust he slid himself into her, groaning at the tight warmth and tingle of her walls around him. Claudia gasped at the intrusion, her head falling back as she moved her hips against him, linking her knees around thighs.

"That's it, moan for the Captain, luv," Digger growled while leaning forward and biting at the skin over her collarbone as he pulled his hips back before ramming himself into her, pounding against her into the bed.

Digger continued to thrust back and forth at a rapid pace, watching the way her small breast bounced in rhythm with his movements. He couldn't help but take one in his mouth, teasing at her pebbled skin with his tongue as she continued to whimper underneath him as the head of his dick rubbed against that perfect spot within her. Claudia's arms clung to his shoulder with a limp grip while her eyes rolled back as she let go, giving into the feeling of him and releasing a large shock of energy that radiated out from her center, shooting through him too.

With a grunt and a jerk of his hips, Digger came into his hand. He tried to hold on to the fleeting memories of Claudia underneath him but soon found himself facing the cold reality of the concrete jail cell wall in front of him. Digger breathed slowly as he came down, sighing as he looked at the distorted picture of her pinned next to his cot. He was happy he could at least see her eyes, even if they didn't line up. He wondered what she was doing and would probably be comforted to know, at that moment Claudia was sitting at her desk, sighing as she looked at the single grainy photo she had of him.


End file.
